Fat Bottomed Girls
Fat Bottomed Girls'' ''è una canzone dei Queen cantata da Noah Puckerman nell'episodio Stupide canzoni d'amore, il dodicesimo della Seconda Stagione, in cui il tema principale per il Glee-Club è la festa di San Valentino. Puck decide di dedicare questa canzone a Lauren per conquistare il suo cuore e stupire il Glee-Club, ma al termine della performance Lauren sembra ferita dal significato della canzone piuttosto che dall'intento. Testo della canzone ﻿'Puck e i ragazzi delle ND:' Are you gonna take me home tonight Ah down beside that red firelight Are you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls You make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey I was just a skinny lad Never knew no good from bad But I knew love before I left my nursery, huh Left alone with big fat fanny She was such a naughty nanny Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me Hey hey! I've been singing with my band Across the wire across the land I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way, hey But their beauty and their style Went kind of smooth after a while Take me to them lardy ladies every time C'mon Puck e i ragazzi delle ND: Oh wont you take me home tonight? Oh down beside that red firelight Oh and you give it all you got Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Puck: Hey listen here I've got mortgages and homes I got stiffness in my bones Ain't no beauty queens in this locality I tell you Oh but I still get my pleasure Still got my greatest treasure Hey big woman you gonna make a big man of me Now get this Puck e i ragazzi delle ND: Oh (Puck: I know) you gonna take me home tonight (Puck: please) Oh down beside that red firelight Oh you gonna let it all hang out Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round (Puck: Yeah) Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round Get on your bikes and ride Puck (Ragazzi delle ND): Oooh yeah, alright, them fat bottomed girls (Ragazzi delle ND: Fat bottomed girls) Yeah yeah yeah alright, ride em' cowboy (Ragazzi delle ND: Fat bottomed girls) Yes yes Curiosità *L'unica canzone dei Queen ''a non essere stata cantata indossando costumi di scena; *Quarta di cinque canzoni dei ''Queen. Le altre sono Somebody to Love, Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody e We Are the Champions. Errori *Quando Puck canta get on your bikes and ride, Mercedes e Rachel sono in piedi a ballare ma, pochi istanti dopo, sono di nuovo sedute e una frazione di secondo più tardi di nuovo a scatenarsi, per poi sedersi e ripetere tutto da capo in una manciata di secondi. Galleria di foto FBG.jpg Fat_Bottomed_Girls_Glee.jpg Picture56-1.png Picture59-1.png Picture64-1.png FBG3Ex.jpg FBGLauren.jpg FBGPuck.jpg Video Navigazione en:Fat Bottomed Girls es:Fat Bottomed Girls fr:Fat Bottomed Girls Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni